Rena Komori
Rena Komori is the older adoptive sister of Yui Komori and the adoptive daughter of Seiji Komori. She was formerly a human and now she is a ghoul. Appearance Rena is a beautiful, young woman with shining short chin length black hair and round lively green eyes. She is tall for her age with fair skin. She is also slender and well built. She has bangs over her forehead that reaches to her dark eyebrows with pretty eyelashes and a round face. She wears a red sleeveless shirt that resemblance rose petals in the front and a black skirt with a pair of black slippers. In her school uniform, Rena wears a red school jacket with a white under shirt with a black tie. She also wears a black skirt with stockings with brown shoes. Personality Rena is a very kind girl who has a deep for her family. Since she was an older sister, Rena took care of Yui and was responsible of her when their father was at work. As a daughter, she loved her father very much and was respected him greatly. Like the rest of her family, Rena is a strong believer of God. Believing that God created everything around them to feel happy and safe. Rena was a bit more of a tomboy as she loved playing sports. However, while she's loving and kind, Rena will not tolerate anyone messing with her sister. Rena shows to have a protective side when it comes to Yui. This was shown when the boys were drinking the latter's blood. Rena does have pride to be a ghoul. Believing that ghouls are just as amazing as the other demons even the former don't have powers or magic of their own. Unlike the other demons who were humans, Rena shows to have kept her humanity even after becoming a ghoul. Rena also shows to miss being human at times but knows that she can't go back to be human. It's revealed that Rena has a fear that her family will hate her if they see her as a ghoul. Rena can have grudges against people who wrongs her or her family. Unlike her sister, Rena doesn't forgive people easily and will cast them out of her lives. Rena shows to be afraid of wolves (which is due to being killed by demon wolves when she still human). History Rena was taken in by Seiji Komori and became his adoptive daughter. For eleven years she was an only child until the day that her adoptive father came home with a baby in his arms. Seiji told that the baby's name was Yui and that she was Rena's new baby sister. Rena was very happy to become a big sister. The two new sisters got along perfectly, both Rena and Yui were inseparable and often play together. Yui once asked Rena if the former ever gets married, she wanted her older sister to make her dress. Which Rena said that she'll happily make her little sister's wedding dress. However, one day, Rena and Yui were playing in the woods. Yui heard a wolf growl in the distant. Rena quickly took Yui's hand and ran to back the church. Unfortunately, the wolves came out and began to chased them. Rena then told Yui to run and don't looked back. Rena tried to get the wolves to chase her instead of Yui. Unfortunately, Rena was soon caught by the wolves and was soon attacked by them. Despite all of this, Rena was happy that her sister was able to get away from the wolves. However, she ended up founding herself still alive but in a body. She quickly learned that she became a ghoul and no longer a human. Relationships Yui Komori Yui is Rena's younger adoptive sister and has a close bond with her. Rena had always looked after Yui and took of her like any older sister would. Yui had always looked up to her adoptive older sister and wished to be like her someday. In some flashbacks, Rena had always read books about girls who kind to everyone including those who were mistreated by people to Yui. Seiji Komori Rena had a close bond with her adoptive father and loved him greatly. During her time as human, Rena enjoyed being with her father and was taught to be a priestess by Seiji. While Rena loved her father, she did wished for him to spend time with her and Yui more. Still, Rena knew that his job was important and didn't want him to be upset of their lacked of spending time as a family. Trivia * Rena's name means "Reborn". Which matches since she was reborn as a ghoul. * She used to read book to Yui about people or monsters who mistreated by everyone around them but was cared by kindhearted maidens. * Her death was cause by the wolves. * Like Yui, Rena was also adoptive by Seiji. * It's unknown if Rena knew about her adoptive father being a vampire hunter or not. Category:Komori Family Category:Ghouls Category:Former Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Daughters Category:Yui's Family Category:Poor Characters Category:Students Category:Homeschooled Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Category:Murdered Category:Tragic Characters